twmfandomcom-20200215-history
Newspaper listings
This is a list of all the occurrences of “The Wicker Man” (the movie, not people making wicker things…) I could find looking through newspapers.com from 1972 to 2006. (2006 is when the US version was made. There were 6507 hits for 2006, too many to look at. I gave up after that.) There are also some other sources listed here. Date abbreviations are in the US style (Month/day/two digit year). Theater and showtimes were listed when known but not in every case. DLN = listing included Don’t Look Now as the double-bill. Dates up to 6/29/74 are mostly UK listings. UK listings after that are marked UK unless marked as London. AUS = Australia. (Newspapers.com was somewhat limited in what papers it searched. The Guardian in the UK, a paper in Sydney, AUS and only some papers in the US so this isn’t entirely complete.) Note the links to some of the listings here. 1973 12/9- 12/15 -Test screenings at the Metropole Cinema in Victoria, London sometime between 12/9 and 12/15. 12/14 -Financial Times review (See Brown’s book) 12/15- Financial Times and CinemaTV Today (a trade periodical) reviews 12/16 -Time Out, Sunday (London) Times reviews (See Brown’s book for Sunday Times Dilys Powell review) 12/23 -Sunday Telegraph? review (See Brown’s book for Sunday Telegraph review) 12/28 -Daily Telegraph review (See Brown’s book) 1974 Early 1974 - Screened for US distributors. January 74 Monthly Film Bulletin review (See Brown’s book) 1/9 - Edinburgh Evening News review 1/13 - A ”premiere” shown at the Regal Cinema, Stranraer and the Cinema, Newton Stewart. 1/19 - plays at the Birmingham Odeon Queensway Cinema at 11.30pm. Also the Curzon Cinema, Sports Argus newspaper lists a showing in West Midlands, DLN 1/21 - Official opening at the Odeon Haymarket, London, as double bill with Don’t Look Now. (a poster for the run.) 1/26, Odeon Queensway Cinema 1/26, Birmingham, Odeon Queensway Cinema, DLN February 74 2/2, Odeon Queensway Cinema 2/3, Classic Colindale & Classic Leyton, DLN 2/3, Rex, Wimslow, DLN 2/9, Odeon Queensway Cinema 2/9, Sports Argus newspaper lists one, DLN 2/9, Odeon Haymarket, DLN 2/11, Odeon Haymarket, DLN 2/12, Odeon Haymarket, DLN 2/14, Odeon Haymarket, DLN 2/15, Coventry Evening Telegraph newspaper lists one, DLN more info? 2/17, Odeon Haymarket, DLN 2/18, Odeon Haymarket, DLN 2/19, Odeon Haymarket, DLN 2/20, Odeon Queensway Cinema 2/20, Birmingham Daily Post lists one, DLN? 2/20, Odeon Haymarket, DLN 2/21, Coventry Evening Telegraph newspaper lists one, DLN 2/22, Coventry Evening Telegraph newspaper lists one, DLN 2/22, Odeon Haymarket, DLN 2/23, Odeon Queensway Cinema 2/23, Odeon Queensway Cinema, DLN 2/24, Odeon Haymarket, DLN 2/25, Coventry Evening Telegraph newspaper lists one, DLN, Odeon (second park?) 2/26, Coventry 2/26, Coventry Evening Telegraph newspaper lists one, DLN, Odeon Car park? 2/28 London Evening News review (See Brown’s book) Tamworth UK ticket stub. Coventry Evening Telegraph, DLN Odeon Car park? March 74 3/1, Odeon Haymarket, DLN 3/2, Coventry Evening Telegraph newspaper lists one, DLN, Odeon (Carry On Girls as well), Odeon Haymarket, DLN 3/3, Odeon Haymarket, DLN 3/4, Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one, DLN 3/4, Coventry Evening Telegraph newspaper lists one, DLN, Granada? 3/4 Rex, Wimslow, DLN 3/5, Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one,DLN 3/5, Coventry Evening Telegraph newspaper lists one,DLN 3/5, Rex Wimslow, DLN 3/6, Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one, DLN 3/6 Rex, Wilmslow, DLN 3/7, Coventry Evening Telegraph newspaper lists one, DLN, Granada? 3/7, Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one, DLN 3/7, Rex Wimslow, DLN 3/8, Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one, DLN 3/8, Rex Wimslow, DLN 3/9, Coventry Evening Telegraph newspaper lists one, DLN, Granada? 3/9, Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one, don’t see DLN in search results 3/9, Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one, don’t see DLN in search results, Imperial? 3/10, Odeon Haymarket, 2nd bill to DLN 3/11, Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one, possible DLN in search results 3/14, Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one,, DLN, Imperial? 3/15, Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one, possible DLN 3/17, Odeon Haymarket, DLN 3/17, Classic Rendon Central, DLN w/ 6 altogether 3/24, Odeon Haymarket, DLN April 74 4/2, Coventry Odeon 4/4, Odeon Queensway Cinema, Coventry 4/5, Odeon Queensway Cinema, Coventry 4/5, Coventry Evening Telegraph newspaper lists one,DLN, Banbury Films: Classic I (theater) DLN & TWM 4/5, Studio 9, Deansgate, DLN, late show 4/6, Odeon Queensway Cinema, Coventry 4/7, Odeon Queensway Cinema, Coventry 4/8, Odeon Queensway Cinema, Coventry 4/8, Studio 9 Deansgate, DLN 4/9, Odeon Queensway Cinema, Coventry 4/9, Studio 9 Deansgate, DLN 4/10, Studio 9 Deansgate, DLN 4/11, Odeon Queensway Cinema 4/13 Studio 9, Deansgate, DLN, last day 4/14, Odeon Queensway Cinema 4/15, Odeon Queensway Cinema 4/17? 4/18? 4/30, Grand Prix winner at the third Paris International Science-Fiction and Fantasy Film Festival aka Grand Prize: 3rd Festival of Fantastic Films, Paris, 1974 May 74 5/3, preview in Burbank, CA. (Burbank Studios) 5/4 Sports Argus newspaper lists one, DLN, Stockland Green? Stockland Green Plaza Odeon Queensway Cinema, Odeon Sutton Coldfield - Birmingham Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one, DLN, Odeon, Sutton Coldfield 5/6, Odeon Sutton Coldfield 5/6, Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one, DLN, Sutton Coldfield 5/7, Odeon Sutton Coldfield 5/7, Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one, don’t see DLN in search results, Sutton Coldfield 5/7, Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one, DLN, Sutton Coldfield 5/8, Odeon Sutton Coldfield 5/8, Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one, DLN, Odeon Theatre 5/9, Odeon Sutton Coldfield, DLN 5/9, Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one, DLN Odeon Theatre 5/9, review by Alan Howard in The Hollywood Reporter. 5/10, Odeon Sutton Coldfield 5/11, Odeon Sutton Coldfield Sports Argus newspaper lists one, Don’t see DLN in search results, Odeon ? Screen Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one, DLN, Sutton Coldfield 5/13, Odeon Sutton Coldfield 5/14, Odeon Sutton Coldfield 5/14, Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one, DLN, Odeon Theatre 5/15, Odeon Sutton Coldfield 5/15, Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one, DLN, 5/15, Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one, DLN, 5/15, First review in the US in Variety. A good review. 97 minute time is erroneous. (See Brown’s book) 5/16, Odeon Sutton Coldfield 5/16, Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one, Sutton Coldfield Odeon Theatre 5/16, Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one, Odeon Theatre 5/17, Odeon Sutton Coldfield 5/17, Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one, Sutton Coldfield 5/18, Odeon Sutton Coldfield 5/18, Sports Argus newspaper lists one, Odeon Screen June 74 6/19 - 7/4, State (Sydney, Australia), 2nd bill to Maid In Sweden 6/21, Aaben Cinemas, Manchester, DLN, 2 shows 6/22, Aaben Cinemas, Manchester, DLN 6/23, Classics Hampstead, DLN 6/25, review in Sydney Morning Herald (Australia), reviews Maid in Sweden and then TWM - “a wonderful film”, no child should be denied the sight (contesting the R rating) 6/26, Aaben Cinemas, at Unit Four, Jackson Crescent, Hulmes, Manchester, DLN 6/27, Aaben Cinemas, Manchester, DLN 6/28, Aaben Cinemas, Manchester, DLN 6/29, Aaben Cinemas, Manchester, DLN July 74 7/19 - 8/74, Metro Twin Drive-In Chullora, top bill with On The Game (AUS) 7/20, one ad for Odeon-Kings Suburban, field 1 (drive-in) top bill with On The Game (Sydney, AUS) August 74 8/7 El Cajon, (San Diego, CA), Aero Dr. In - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy Oceanside (San Diego, CA), Crest - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy 8/8 El Cajon, Aero Dr. In - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy Oceanside, Crest - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy Parkway 3, 1286 Fletcher Parkway (San Diego, CA)- Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy 8/9 El Cajon, Aero Dr. In - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy Oceanside, Crest - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy Parkway 3, 1286 Fletcher Parkway - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy 8/10 El Cajon, Aero Dr. In - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy Oceanside, Crest - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy Parkway 3, 1286 Fletcher Parkway - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy 8/11 El Cajon, Aero Dr. In - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy Oceanside, Crest - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy Parkway 3, 1286 Fletcher Parkway - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy 8/13 El Cajon, Aero Dr. In - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy Oceanside, Crest - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy 1975 8/30/75, Sydney, Australia, State theater, Late night, 2nd bill to “Stone” at 11:30 pm 9/30/75 mention in (?) 1976 May 76 5/1, Sydney, Australia, Cremore Orpheum, 2nd bill to Man From Hong Kong, 1:20, 7:20 5/2, Sydney, Australia, Cremore Orpheum, 2nd bill to Man From Hong Kong, 5 pm 5/6, Sydney, Australia, Cremore Orpheum, 2nd bill to Man From Hong Kong, 7:20 pm 5/7, Sydney, Australia, Cremore Orpheum, 2nd bill to Man From Hong Kong, 7:20 pm “a mystery with a difference by the author of Slueth” 1977 8/22/77, Philadelphia Daily News. TWM picked up for American distribution. (pdf) 9/2/77 Philadelphia Daily News: listed in new crop of films for fall. 9/30/77 Minneapolis Star newspaper has review: Film is a howling hoot. There’s one print wandering the American countryside, and Don Morrison is glad it was plucked out of that limbo for a booking in Minneapolis. He describes it as a howling hoot that fans of ridiculous movies will enjoy. Page 7C. (See separate review/pdf). Plays Downtown World Theater (? & Hennepin), 6 showtimes October 77 10/1-6, Downtown World Theater (? & Hennepin), 6 showtimes November 77 Something Wicker This Way Comes by Stuart Byron in Film Comment magazine (vol.13 no.6) 11/3, Jackson, MS, Northside Sun newspaper ad, 4th week?, 7:30, 9:30, weekends 1:30, 3:30, 5:30, 7:30, 9:30 11/4, Clarion newspaper story, Fri, starts 7:45, 9:45 11/5, Clarion newspaper story, Sat, 1:45, 3:45, 5:45, 7:45, 9:45 11/6, pic ad Sun, Exclusive first run, 1:45, 3:45, 5:45, 7:45, 9:45, rated r 11/7, ad Mon small ad, 7:30, 9:30 11/10, 2 ads Thurs small ad 7:30, 9:30 11/11, pic ad Fri held over, 7:45, 9:45, traditional celtic-pagan and druidic research done by Peter Shaffer, author of Equus 11/15, ad Tues, small ad Tues, 7:45, 9:45 11/16, ad Wed, small ad Wed, 7:45, 9:45 11/17, Opens in Baton Rouge, LA. University Cinema 11/17, Jackson, MS (theater?) CL will be in lobby Saturday night in person. Weds 7:15 and 9:10, Weekends 1:45, 3:35, 5:25, 7:15, 9:10 (pic ad), Thurs held over, weekdays 7:45, 9:45. CL and RH to appear Sat. and they will answer your questions about the secret behind their favorite film 11/18, pic ad, 2 other ads Fri, held over, CL and RH appear Sat at 6:30 pm, 7:15, 9:10, Fri small ad for Fri 7:15, 9:10, Sat and Sun 1:45, 3:35, 5:25, 7:15, 9:10 11/19, Christopher Lee and Stirling Smith appear at the Sena Mall in Metairie, a New Orleans suburb to promote another movie. Lee mentions TWM several times but the movie isn's shown. (Challenger fanzine #19) 11/19, Sat small ad for Fri 7:15, 9:10, sat and sun 1:45, 3:35, 5:25, 7:15, 9:10. No big ad or reference to CL and RH being there! 11/22, ad Tues, small ad 7:15, 9:10 December 77 12/18, TWM mentioned in Jackson, MS article. Robin hardy to interviewer looks forward to directing in the South. 1978 1/11, nice long article in Shreveport Times (see pdf) 1/13, pic ad and mention in opening this weekend, in Shreveport Times 1/14, playing Shreveport Times 1/15, article on CL, TWM pic and mention Shreveport Times ad Shreveport Times 1/13, mention Shreveport Times, with pic ad 1/15, pic ad Shreve City Twin (Gulf States Theater) Shreveport Times, 2nd bill to Looking For Mr Goodbar 1/16, Shreve City Twin (Gulf States Theater) Shreveport Times 1/17, Shreve City Twin Shreveport Times 1/18, listing Shreve City Twin Shreveport Times , 2nd bill to Looking For Mr Goodbar 1/19, listing Shreve City Twin Shreveport Times , 2nd bill to Looking For Mr Goodbar 1/20, pic ad Shreveport Times, blurb 1/21, listing Shreveport Times 2nd bill to Looking For Mr Goodbar 1/22, pic ad Shreveport Times, detailed listing 1/23, listing and small ad Shreveport Times 1/24, small ad Shreveport Times 1/25, Shreve City Twin, 2nd bill to Looking For Mr Goodbar, Shreveport Times 1/26, Shreve City Twin, 2nd bill to Looking For Mr Goodbar, Shreveport Times 1/27, press pic and mention Shreveport Times, sneak and peak see TWM for one admission, mention Shreveport Times 1/28, sneak and peak see TWM for one admission, mention Shreveport Times 1/29, listing Shreveport Times 1/30, small ad Shreveport Times, 3rd week 1/31, ad Shreveport Times Feb 78 2/1, playing and small ad 2/2, Shreve City Twin, 2nd bill to Looking For Mr Goodbar, Shreveport Times March 78 3/9, Classic 1,2,3,4 Oxford, St Theater, London, DLN late show 11 pm 3/11, Classic 1,2,3,4 Oxford, St Theater, London, DLN late show 11 pm 3/10, Classic 1,2,3,4 Oxford, St Theater, London, DLN late show 11 pm 3/13, Classic 1,2,3,4 Oxford, St Theater, London, DLN late show 11 pm 3/17, mention, playing at Cinema 21 Portland, OR, 7pm, “Excellent film” 3/19, mention, playing at Cinema 21 Portland, OR, 2pm schedule shows 3/24 and 3/25 showings at Cinema 21 Portland, OR 3/23, listings for 3/24 and 3/25, same theater 3/24, Cinema 21 Portland, OR 3/25, Cinema 21 Portland, OR 3/25, Regent, Upper regent St, London, DLN 3/26, Regent, Upper regent St, London, DLN 3/30, TWM mentioned: last week’s TWM, so excellent they defy description… Salem, OR (Portland) March/April 78 Back Talk, Stuart Byron, Film Comment, Vol. 14, No. 2 April 78 4/25, Claire Martin review with small mention of TWM, Salem (Portland), OR, at film festival last month May 78 5/7, Anniston, AL book review 5/19, Circleville, OH book review 5/14, Asheville, NC book review 5/21, Book scheduled to be published week before 5/27, Indianapolis Star, nice pic ad in LA (CA) Times for book 5/27, book announcement Indianapolis June 78 6/3, book mention Greenfield, IN 6/10, book mention, Shreveport Times 6/24, TWM mentioned in CL short clip. 6/25, book mention, Staunton, VA 6/26, book mention, Pittsburgh Aug 78 8/17, book review, Louisville, KY Sept 78 9/1, book in library Appleton, WI 9/30, TWM mentioned in CL short clip. October 78 10/5, Navy base showing, 75 cents, children under 6 free. 10/12, Navy base showing, 75 cents, children under 6 free 10/15, Paul Giovanni story, asbury park press and Allentown, PA (see pdfs) 10/18, book listing, Logansport, IN November 78 11/12, Navy base Hartford Courant December 78 Midwestern premiere in March of 1979 mentioned, Facets Multimedia Theater, 1517 Fullerton Av, Chicago Tribune 1979 Paperback of novel comes out. February 79 2/4, Sash Mill Cinema, Santa Cruz premiere starts 2/8, Santa Cruz CA ad pic (pdf) 2/5, sixth annual Science Fiction awards by Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy and Horror Films best horror nominee (Rochester, NY paper, Hollywood event, UPI) 2/7, Sash Mill Cinema, Santa Cruz premiere starts tomorrow, Santa Cruz CA ad pic (pdf) 2/8, Sash Mill Cinema, Santa Cruz premiere, now through next wed, Santa Cruz CA ad pic (pdf) 2/9 Sequoia 1 Theater, Mill Valley (First run) review in Santa Cruz Sentinal with press pic pic ad, nightly 7 & 9, bargain show Sunday at 5:05 2/15, The Hollywood Reporter vol.255 no.22, pp.3, 27 (USA) note, 2/16, Sequoia 1 Theater, Mill Valley (First run) 2/16, Sash Mill Cinema, Santa Cruz premiere starts 2/8, Santa Cruz CA ad pic (pdf) held over ends next Wed. 2/20, The Hollywood Reporter vol.255 no.24, review 2/21, ad mentions ends tonight 7 & 9 pm sash mill 2/23, Sequoia 1 Theater, Mill Valley (First run), listing 2/24, Best Screenplay and Best Picture at American Science Fiction Awards (6th Saturn Awards) (= Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy and Horror Films, LA, CA.) The ceremony was held on February 24. Wins Best Horror Film Release 1978. Also nominated for best actor (CL), director, writing and music. EMI finds out about this later. 2/27, Joe Baltke reports (Philly Daily News) TWM will be “resurrected” and released by Ron Weinberg and Micheline Charest, complete version… March 79 (mostly LA, CA listings) 3/2, Sequoia Theater 2, Petaluma, CA: TWM and A Man and His Dog 3/11, Laemmle Theater - Los Feliz , 1822 No Vermont: Starts Wed, with Craig Miller-style pic 3/11. pic ad, Westland I, West LA, listing 3/14, Los Feliz and Cinema Center 2, Parthenla listings, review notice LA (CA) Times, 2 reviews, pic ad (many theaters - see 3/18 list) 3/15, Westland Twin I, “occult thriller” 3/16, Los Feliz , pic ad, ATV 11 pm, London TV listing! (First tv listing seen here!) 3/17. Westland Twin I or II (10754 Pico), Los Feliz and The Oriental (7425 Sunset BL) in LA, CA 3/17, pic ad 3/18, Los Feliz and Westland pic ad, also at Northridge Cinema Center, Alhambra El Rey, Costa Mesa Cinema Center, Garden Grove Westbrook, San Bernardino Mt Vernon Drive In listing, at selected theaters 3/19, Westland Twin I, Los Feliz, Cinema Center 2 Parthenla 3/20, Los Feliz, Cinema Center 2 Parthenla 3/21, Los Feliz (Vermont & Franklin) 3/21, pic ad with more theaters listed 3/23, Westland Twin I, Los Feliz 3/24, Westland Twin I, Los Feliz 3/25, listing, at selected theaters 3/27, Westland Twin I, Los Feliz 3/28, Westland Twin I, Los Feliz 3/29, Westland Twin I, Los Feliz, Cinema Center 2 Parthenla 3/30, Los Feliz 3/31, Westland Twin I, Los Feliz April 79 (Mostly LA, CA listings) 4/1 listing, at selected theaters, tv listings week in review - Jonathan Meades, blurb on TWM, Monday “Granada film 1973” 11-12:45 (pm?) The Observer, London 4/2, tv listing London Granada 11 pm 4/3, Westland Twin I 4/5, Westland Twin I 4/6, Westland Twin I, Los Feliz 4/7, Los Feliz 4/8, Westland Twin I, Los Feliz 1980 January 80 1/11, Ken Cinema, 4016 Adams, San Diego, top bill to The Last Wave 1/13, TV listing US Allentown PA, ch 9 (WOR?), 3 am (Sunday morning) on 1/19/80, Akron Oh tv listing 3 (am) ch 12 (First tv listings in the US!), LA Times mention TWM w/ The Last Wave, Nuart Theater, West LA on 1/17 1/18, TV listing, Morristown, NJ Ch 9, 3 am? 1/19 tv listing Journal News White Plains, NY ch 9 1 am (Sunday morning) Miami tv listing, ch (square black box), 1 am, 1975 credit Miami tv listing short blurb - “offbeat horror film, short on shocks but long on eroticism.” Hartford Courant tv listing, 3 am TWM part 1! 1/20, London Observer: tv listing 10:30 - 12.5, Thames film listing with blurb 1/22, London tv listing, 10:30 with blurb February 80 2/6, Santa Fe premiere, City Lights Cinema, pic ad 2/7, Santa Fe premiere, City Lights Cinema, pic ad 2/8, Santa Fe review 2/15, Balboa Cinema Newport Beach, 2nd bill to The Last Wave 2/22, Missoula, MT ad, Crystal Theater, 515 South Higgens, Late Show Fri & Sat at 11:30 2/29, LA, CA, Monica #2, 2nd bill to The Fog March 80 3/1, London Granada TV listing, 10:55 pm 3/2, LA, CA, Monica Twins (#2), 2nd bill to The Fog, Laemmle Theater 3/3, LA, CA, Monica #2, 2nd bill to The Fog 3/4, LA, CA, Monica #2, 2nd bill to The Fog 3/10, book listed in Bargains Book Sale, Chicago Tribune 3/29, Paramount, NYC April 80 4/3, The Hollywood Reporter vol.261 no.9, pp.1, 4. note 4/3, New Brunswick, NJ review with press pic 4/4, review in Columbia University newspaper, See ad. 4/5 Paramount, NYC 4/6 Paramount, NYC 4/7, review Columbus IN 4/8, Currently playing at the Cinema V Paramount Theater in NYC (Max J Rosenberg’s Dynamite Entertainment re-release). (Plans are to open it in Orson Welles Cinema, Cambridge (Boston), Philadelphia and Washington, D.C.) Transit strike affects week 2 and 3. 4/9 Paramount, NYC 4/10, catholic paper condemns it, Abraxas 4/12, Janet Maslin review, Jackson MS 4/13 Paramount, NYC 4/17 Paramount, NYC 4/19 Paramount, NYC 4/21 Paramount, NYC 4/22, Joe Baltke reports (Philly Daily News) reports it opens in NYC theater, see pdf 4/27, Indianapolis Star: English films playing: only TWM May 80 5/3, Britt Ekland article mentions TWM 5/4, Sydney Australia: Movie of the week blurb: TWM ch 7, 8:30 pm with non-WM pics, tv listing, ATN 7 channel for Monday, 5/5 5/5, Sydney blurb 5/16, Hartford: Showcase Cinema, 936 Silver Lane, Fri (4 showings), Sat 6 showings, Sun 5 showings also West Springfield MA, Fri 3 showings, Sat Sun 4 showings each day 5/19, Hartford: Showcase cinema 3 showings, also Springfield 3 showings 5/20, Springfield 3 showings 5/21, Springfield 4 showings June 80 6/1, Morristown, NJ review 6/6, Cincinnati, OH pic ad, starts today at Erlanger and Springdale. 6 showings at each 6/7, Cincinnati, OH mention at top of newspaper 6/10, Cincinnati, OH pic ad, Erlanger and Springdale, 5 showings each 6/12, Cincinnati, OH pic ad, Erlanger and Springdale, 5 showings each, last times today 6/27, Louisville, KY: Village 8 Theater, 6 showings 6/28, Louisville KY review, small pic ad, first run, 5 showings, 6 showings at Village 8 6/29, Louisville KY, village 8, small ad, 5 showings, village 8, 5 showings 6/30, Louisville KY, village 8, 5 showings July 80 7/1, Louisville KY, village 8, small ad, 5 showings 7/2, Louisville KY, village 8, small ad, 5 showings 7/3, Louisville KY, village 8, small ad, 5 showings 7/4, Louisville KY, village 8, small ad, 6 showings 7/5, Louisville KY, village 8, small ad, 6 showings 7/6, Louisville KY, village 8, small ad, 5 showings 7/7, Louisville KY, village 8, small ad, 5 showings 7/8, Louisville KY, village 8, 5 showings Aug 80 8/1 Ithaca, NY TV listing, channel 9N ++ 1/2 (time?), 1975 credit McHenry, IL tv listing, unknown channel, unknown time, 1975 credit Huntingdon, PA tv listing 6 pm, ch 9, 1975 credit Waterloo, IA cable tv listing, 5 pm, ch 10, 1975 credit 8/2 Pittsburgh, PA Sunday 8/3, WOR , 6 pm, 1975 credit Lancaster PA tv listing 6 pm ch 9, 1975 credit Glens Falls, NY tv listing 6 pm ch 9, 1975 credit Binghamton, NY tv listing 6 pm ch 9, 1975 credit Rochester, NY tv listing 6 pm ch, 1975 credit Miami, FL tv listing, 6 pm, black square channel, 1975 credit Carlisle, PA tv listing, 6 pm ch 9 1975 credit Vineland, NJ tv listing, 6 pm, ch 9, 1975 credit 8/3 Allentown, PA tv listing, 6 pm ch 9 Morristown, NJ, 6 pm ch 9, 1975 credit Binghamton, NY tv listing, 6 pm, ch 9, 1975 credit Elmira, NY tv listing, 6 pm, Ch 9 NYC, 1974 credit Hartford, CT tv listing, 6 pm, ch 9 Philly Inquirer tv listing, 6 pm, ch 9, 1975 credit New Brunswick, NJ tv listing, 6 pm, ch 9, 1975 credit Fond Du Lac, WI tv listing, ch 29, 1975 credit White Plains, NY tv listing, 6 pm, ch 9, 1975 credit Rochester, NY tv listing, 6 pm, ch 9, 1975 credit Fond Du Lac, WI tv listing, 5 pm ch 29, 1975 credit Poughkeepsie, NY tv listing, 6 pm, ch 9, 1975 credit Wilmington, DE tv listing, 6 pm, ch 9, 1975 credit 8/14 Louisville, Uptown Theater, 2nd bill to The Warriors Louisville book sale, former best sellers 8/16, Louisville Uptown Theater, middle bill of 3 8/18, Louisville Uptown Theater, 2nd bill to the Nude Bomb 8/19, Louisville Vogue Theater solo bill 8/21, Louisville Vogue Theater, middle bill of 3 to Sound of Music and The Long Riders (see catholic ratings code inbetween here) 8/28, Catholic Advance, Wichita, KS Condemned rating October 80 10/3, Chino, CA tv listing, 10 pm?, 1975 credit 10/21, Phoenix, AZ, Valley Art Theater, top bill with The Shout 10/22, Phoenix, AZ, Valley Art Theater, top bill with The Shout 10/24, Cincinnati, OH: Moviola Theater opens, TWM plays next week 10/30, Park City, UT review 10/30, Hartford, CT, navy base plays friday 10/31, Cincinnati, OH, Moviola ad, TWM 7:30, all seats $2 each film. November 80 11/2, Cincinnati, OH, Moviola ad, TWM 7:30, all seats $2 each film 11/3, Cincinnati, OH, Moviola ad, TWM 7:30, 11/6, Catholic Advance, Wichita, KS Condemned rating 11/6, Park City, UT, review 11/7 Clarksville, TN tv listing, ch 9, 1973 credit, Ithaca, NY tv listing, 9N channel, Lancaster, OH tv listing, ch 9, 1975 credit, McHenry, IL tv listing, ch 35, 1975 credit, North Hills, PA tv listing, unknown channel, 1975 credit 11/8 Glens Falls, NY tv listing, ch 9, 1973 credit Santa Fe, NM tv listing, ch 17, 1975 credit Rochester, NY tv listing, ch 9, 1975 credit Vineland, NJ tv listing, ch 9, 1975 credit Miami, FL tv listing, black box channel, midnight, 1975 credit Rocky Mount, NC tv listing, midnight, two channels, 10 &?, 1975 credit Santa Fe, NM, tv listing, ch 17, 1975 credit 11/9 Morristown, NJ tv listing, ch 9, 1973 credit Port Myers, FL tv listing, midnight, ch 6, 1973 credit Allentown, PA tv listing, midnight, ch 9, 1973 credit, “hopefully editing won’t ruin film’s absorbing effect.” Fort Myers, Fl tv listing, midnight, ch 9, 1973 credit Green Bay, WI tv listing 11 pm?, ch 7 1975 credit Poughkeepsie, NY tv listing, ch 9, midnight, 1975 credit Binghamton, NY tv listing, midnight, ch 9, 1975 credit Rochester, NY tv listing, midnight, ch 9 1975 credit Wilmington, DE tv listing, midnight I presume, ch 9, 1975 credit Elmira, NY tv listing, ch 9 NYC, midnight, Hartford, CT tv listing, midnight, ch 9 Akron, OH tv listing, midnight, ch 12 1981 Jan 81 1/3, review, Minneapolis and Varsity Theater, 1308 SE 4th St, Minneapolis, 1977 credit 1/8, Des Moines, IA blurb for film festival on 2/5-8/81 1/9, Varsity Theater, 1308 SE 4th St, Minneapolis, 1977 credit 1/11, listing for Minneapolis Film Festival Sat 1/17, 7:30, Varsity Theater, 1308 SE 4th St, Minneapolis, 1977 credit 1/13, Varsity Theater, 1308 SE 4th St, Minneapolis, 1977 credit 1/16, Paris TX 2 tv listings, 8pm, Ft Worth ch 11 KTVT, 1973 credit 1/18, Odessa, TX tv listing 8 pm, ch 11, 1975 credit 1/18, Shreveport, LA tv listing, ch 11 8 pm, 1973 credit, 3 checks 1/30, Minneapolis pic ad, Campus Theater, Oak and Washington, tonight and Sat, Sun Feb 81 2/6, Ft Lauderdale review and article, Miami FL review, Miami listing, Grove Cinema, Fri, Sat, Sun, Rocky Horror Sat and Sun nights at midnight 2/6, Minneapolis pic ad, 2nd hair-raising week, Campus 2/6, Miami FL short review, refers to article 2/6, Ft Lauderdale blurb refers to article, review and article, same as first listing, listing, Grove Cinema, 1975 credit 2/9, Minneapolis listing, Campus 2/10, Miami FL listing, Grove Cinema 2/13, Albuquerque, Don Pancho, revival with The Magus 2/13, Ft Lauderdale listing, Grove Cinema 2/20, Indianapolis ad for VCRs lists TWM as a great movie to see on them - so is out on VHS (but could be Betamax…) March 81 3/13, LA, CA, La Paloma Theater, 471 1st St Encinitas, TWM Wed and Thurs top bill with The Shout 3/19, LA, CA, La Paloma Theater, 471 1st St Encinitas, TWM Wed and Thurs top bill with The Shout 3/20 - Ft Lauderdale Lakes 4 Theater listing, Today through Sunday, 4 showings - Marina VIII Theater, North Dade county, FL, 3 showings Fri, Sat and Sun, - Palm Beach FL pic ad, Cross County 8, $1.75 or $3, Warner Bro logo 3/20, Palm Beach, listing, Cross County 8 3/21, Miami FL listing, Ft Lauderdale,Lakes Six Theater, Palm Beach, Cross County 8 3/22, Ft Lauderdale listing, Lakes 6 3/25, West Palm Beach FL, Cross County 8 3/26, West Palm Beach FL, Cross County 8 3/26, Sioux Falls, SD, tv listing, ch, 4 6:30 pm, Fri, 1975 credit 3/27, Montgomery, AL listed (with others) as showing at a private screening to test if an “fine arts” theater can make it there. May 81 5/13, Pittsburgh review and listing, Arcade, 1915 E Carson St, 2 shows 5/14, Pittsburgh pic ad and listing, Arcade, very good 5/15, Pittsburgh review, 2 pdfs, listing, Arcade, “bizarre and silly” June 81 6/3, listed in movies this month, “unintentionally hilarious” 6/4, Des Moines, IA ad and short review (2 pts), Varsity, starts Friday July 81 7/16, St Louis CL article mentions 7/27, Tampa Fl, CL article mentions Aug 81 8/18, Palm Springs, CA article about John Alan Simon (some might be slightly different) 8/20, Reno NV, Tampa FL Jackson, TN article about JAS 8/21, San Bernardino, CA and Miami FL article about JAS 8/22, Ft Lauderdale article about JAS 8/23, Lincoln NE article about JAS 8/24, Green Bay WI article about JAS 8/25, Nanaimo, BC and Bloomington, IL article about JAS 8/26, Akron OH article about JAS 8/28, Jackson, MS article about JAS 8/30, Salisbury, MD article about JAS Sept 81 9/3, Saint Cloud MN and Indianapolis IN article article about JAS 9/6, Mansfield OH article about JAS 9/9, Camden NJ and Greenville SC, article about JAS 9/25, Elmira, NY article about JAS Oct 81 10/26, Asbury Park, NJ article about JAS 10/29, Lincoln NE listing, Fri through Mon at the Sheldon Memorial Art Gallery 10/31, Lincoln NE ad, Sheldon, Sat through Mon, Oct 31, Nov 1 & 2. two shows plus a $3 matinee 1982 Jan 82 1/1, Pittsburgh 10 worst list, #9 1/14, Melbourne (AUS), listed in “large range of titles from $49…” in camcorder/VCR store ad 1/30, Iowa City, IA listing, The Bijou at U of Iowa, one of 3 movies playing that night, 7 pm Feb 82 2/26, Philly, blurb Atlantic Film Society, Walter E Edge Theater, Mays Landing, NJ Council on the Arts, $3, $2 for students and elderly 1983 Feb 83 LA CA Licorice Pizza movie rentals $2, TWM listed April 83 4/29, Orlando FL Film series listing 4/30, Orlando FL review, 2 pts May 83 5/5, Orlando, mentioned as playing in film series last weekend June 83 6/8, Philly Theatre of the Living Arts, 334 South St, 2 showings, 2nd bill to The Long Good Friday 6/13, London, tv guide? south-west 10:40 pm TWM Sept 83 9/4, Morristown, NJ tv listing, ch 9 midnight, 1973 1984 1/9, Chicago, Parkway, Clark & Diversy, 2nd bill to The Last Wave, one showing 1985 2/3, White Plains, NY blurb, ch 9, 1 am Sat. 9/20, Minneapolis, burb, Weyerhaeuser Auditorum, Landmark Center, 75 W 5th St, St Paul. 8 pm 1986 1/30, London article on RH 1/22, Nashville, TN, article author remembers seeing TWM/May Day 2/9 NY tv, ch 9, 11:30 pm 3/16, LA, CA article on Cinefantastique mentions as one of the top issues. 11/15, Hattiesburg MS tv listing, USA channel! 1973 1987 2/26, London TWM mention with RH The Fantacist 1988 5/5, London tv movie blurb, Sunday BBC2 start of new series with Alex Cox (Moviedrome) 1/22, Minneapolis new video released this week, $59 from Magnum! 1989 1/22, Baltimore review, unintentional laughs 1/24, Nashville new release of video, TWM, Magnum, 102 (99 really) minutes 1/27, Danville, KY new release on video, TWM 4/2, Hartford CT article on theater mentions Paul Giovanni 5/14, Akron, article about Britt Ekland mentions TWM 10/30, RenoNV, short review 1990 1/19, Philly tv listing, ch 3 1 am, 1973 6/20, Asbury Park, Paul Giovanni obit 6/21, Muncie IN Paul Giovanni obit 10/18, Sydney (AUS) ad, Halloween Spook party, Encore Cinema 1991 8/23, London BBC 1, 11:35 pm listing with pic, 1:10 close, also Scotlands 12:10 TWM, 1:45 close. 8/28, London article mentions showing on BBC was pulled due to Orkney Island child abuse investigation. 1992 nothing except a political cartoon using a Wicker man 1993 (I didn’t do screencaps so looking at pdf….) See TWM listed as 4/4, Indiana, PA 4/5, Indiana, PA 4/7, Indiana, PA 6/4, Indiana, PA movie made 11.7 million 6/23, London movie listing 6/26, London movie listing, Sky Movies Gold (satellite?) 8/6, Indiana, PA 8/7, London movie listing 12/8, Indiana, PA US cable tv premiere (Home Media Entertainment, Director's cut) 1994 7/10, London Cinema Fumee opens 8/5 with TWM, band plays in foyer, cigarette girls… 8/8, London TWM with people dressed up at CInema Fumee’, Brixton Academy. 8/21, Ft Myers FL tv listing, WPBT 1 am (cable) 9/10, London Oxford Phoenix TWM 11/6, Odessa TX review of videos, Frank Bruni (Knight Ridder) unknown date, TWM video review, Frank Bruni 1995 2/15, LA CA Ken Theater, 4016 Adams Ave, TWM top bill with Walkabout, one showing 2/24, West Palm Beach Fl, TWM mentioned in article on other movies 4/27, Honolulu Movie Museum Theater, 3 shows, $5 4/29, London article mentions “manicurians” put on stage show of TWM and refused to be paid… Glastonbury festival? 7/19, London win a tv and TWM and other movies 10/29, Asbury Park NJ favorite pic of CL 1996 4/28, London 10 cult movies, TWM 5/27, Sydney (AUS) review, 86 min video version, $24.95 6/20, Melbourne (AUS) Polygram, 86 minute review, Classic of the week. 6/21, Melbourne (AUS) winter solstice celebration with burning wicker man, East Gippsland 8/29, Melbourne (AUS) article mentions Plockton and TWM 11/22, London tv listing, C4 12:15 am w/ pic 11/24, London blurb on religious cults 1997 4/11, Indiana PA article about JAS 10/14, Baltimore Orpheum Cinema, TWM top bill to The Last Wave, one show each 10/31, Chicago Music Box Theater, Fri and Sat midnight 1998 4/20, Melbourne (AUS) tv listing Optus channel (pay tv) 11:30 pm, shorter vers 6/27, London Oxford Phoenix Picture House, TWM with several others 9/12, London review blurb (date?) Falkirk - showing of :45 of the Plockton home movie footage. (See 2nd to last post in this thread.) 1999 January 99 1/8, London big review with pics, 2 pts 1/9, London, letter to editor - remembers seeing it in Stafford in early 70s. 1/11, London letter to editor - so daft… May 99 5/15, Burlington, VT: Pagan film series and potluck fellowship (in religion notes section, 2 pts) 6/12, London, Cube Cinema, TWM with others 6/25, Pittsburgh Upstage Oakland, w/ 2 other movies Sept 99 9/20, Sydney (AUS) TWM video mentioned 2000 1/9, London Wed FilmFour, intro’d by Phil Daniels 1/12, London, FilmFour, Astra Cable, DST, OND, 10 pm TWM 4/8, London FIlmFour, with 15 min restored! 4/28, London, what’s all the fuss about TWM article 4/29, London longest version PLUS behind the scenes footage! Wed 5/3 London, listing, NFT SE1, TWM 7.0 London, End of the Wold, E Mahony article 2001 2/24, London, Shaffer article 9/14, Phoenix, AZ Anchor Bay DVD review 4/9, London FilmFour cable DST, OND 10.0, The Fantacist later 8/21, Detroit DVD Anchor Bay DVD review 6/22, London, VHS Warner Home Entertainment, 5.99 pounds 8/21, Minneapolis DVD Anchor Bay DVD review 8/2, LA CA American Cinematheque presents the 2nd Annual Festival of Fantasy, Horror and Science Fiction. Lloyd E Rigler Theater at the Egyptian, TWM, 5 pm, one other later. 8/23, LA CA DVD Anchor Bay DVD review 8/31, West Palm Beach DVD Anchor Bay DVD review 9/20, Tampa FL DVD review 11/7, London, Shaffer obit 11/9, Detroit, Shaffer obit 12/29, London, tv listing, Burnt Offering, 12:30, TWM has it’s tv debut on NYE?! 12/29, London tv listings, 1:40 am Burnt Offering 12/31, NYE 11:40 pm, C4. Its tv debut?! 2002 Feb 2002 2/1, article, Billy Bragg, music is bullshit March 2002 3/8, London, Jonny Trunk article 3/16, London, singalong with Jonny Trunk and others April 2002 4/7, Shreveport, article about remake 4/20, London, win a home theater with TWM DVD May 2002 26, 13th Festival of Fantastic Films, Wicker Man shown, Hardy attends. July 7/14, London, article about film drawing thousands to remote Scottish villages, w/ pics Sept 9/12, Hartford, CT, DVD review (Anchor Bay?) 2003 7/12, London, Wicker Man Festival, Kirkcudbright 10/25, London, Burnt Offering, 5:20 pm tv listing 10/30, London, Burnt Offering, 4:20 (am? pm?) satellite? 2004 4/16, LA CA, Micheline Charest obit 11/26, Muncie, IN, wicker man exposes himself, got into car and drove away 2005 10/21, Honolulu, Movie Museum, 3 showings Thursday 10/28, Asbury Park, NJ Night of the Wicker Man reading, Eatontown Playhouse, $10, includes coffee, wine, cheese. 2006 6507 hits, too many to look at…